


До дна

by Leytenator



Series: Леденящие душу приключения хлебушка [3]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "Это будет наш с тобой секрет"Продолжение фиков"Тепло"и"Карандаши"(необязательно, но лучше читать в хронологическом порядке)





	До дна

Забота спутницы Дьявола - вырастить себе замену. Забота замены - набираться сил, покорности и опыта.  
Забота Дьявола - не их сучье дело.  
У Сабрины все прекрасно с силой, та хлещет из нее огненным столбом до самых проклятых небес. Иногда Лилит перестает им любоваться и поражается, как его не замечают не только простые смертные, но и ведьмы с чернокнижниками. Глупцы, и те, и эти; они никогда не могли понять суть вещей с первого взгляда - да даже и с сотого большинству это будет не под силу.  
С первой секунды, как Лилит ее увидела, Сабрина была похожа не на сосуд, но на колодец. Можно наполнить темнотой до краев даже дурацкий глиняный горшок; адское пламя опалит его, иссушит, превратит живительную влагу тьмы в горячее облачко серы, в ничто.  
Колодец глубже и надежнее. Достаточно опрокинуть в него всего одну чашу, и она навсегда отравит самую чистую воду.  
Лилит смотрит, как Сабрина залпом допивает вино, и губы сами собой растягиваются так широко, что уголки начинает саднить.  
Сабрина охотно возвращает улыбку.  
\- Еще, - говорит она, протягивая пустой бокал.  
Никаких "пожалуйста", никаких "можно". Похоже, думает Лилит, откидываясь на спинку кресла, пункт с покорностью пока придется пропустить.  
Хватило всего пары слов, банальностей вроде "Твоя сила всегда была с тобой, владей ей, наслаждайся", - и девочка уже почувствовала вкус к жизни без ограничений.  
Хотя Сабрину и до этого ничто особо не удерживало от глупостей, но теперь, по крайней мере, она будет под надежным присмотром.  
\- Сабрина, Сабрина, - Лилит забирает у нее бокал и качает головой в притворном осуждении. - Шато Монтроз не пьют залпом.  
\- Когда еще я смогу напиться вином за тысячу баксов, - хмыкает чудовище и со вздохом скидывает на пол туфли, устраиваясь в кресле с ногами. - Что? Я нагуглила, пока вы ходили за сыром.  
\- Ты сможешь насладиться им в любой момент, как только пожелаешь. Нет нужды спешить, - мягко отвечает Лилит, и под ее ласковым ледяным взглядом Сабрина слегка поникает.  
\- Я имела ввиду: когда еще меня кто-нибудь угостит таким вином, - исправляется она и добавляет: - Кто-нибудь из тех, с кем я правда хотела бы провести время.  
\- Я уже жалею, что не смогла тебе отказать. Твои тети ужасно, ужасно осудят меня, если узнают.  
\- Я замерзла, - просто отвечает Сабрина и пожимает плечами, неотрывно глядя в огонь. - А им... им лучше не знать. Наверное, - она усмехается, и в ее улыбке больше нет ни тени веселья: - Наверное, когда понимаешь, что теперь не старшие должны беречь тебя, а ты их, и становишься взрослым.  
Лилит знает тысячи иных способов повзрослеть раньше срока и против воли, но этот не кажется ей особенно хуже других.  
\- Хорошо. Это будет наш с тобой секрет.  
На кромке чужого бокала осталась блекло-алая полоса помады. Лилит хочется провести по ней языком, попробовать на вкус - в конце концов, ее господин наверняка вскоре захочет сделать то же самое. Почему ему можно, а ей нельзя?  
Неверные мысли. Отвратительные. Мысли из старой, старой, такой старой жизни, о которой Лилит давно бы пора забыть.  
Господин приютил ее тогда, тысячелетия назад, потому что сам еще помнил, как тяжело и больно падать с проклятых небес. Господин добр. Господин хотел потом спасти еще одну дуру, которой так легко заменили саму Лилит, - но та, конечно, не воздала его щедрости должное.  
Маленькое чудовище в кресле ужасно на ту похоже.  
Лилит чувствует, как во рту разливается горечь, и торопливо отпивает из своего бокала.  
Сабрина поднимает рассеянный взгляд и сглатывает одновременно с Лилит.  
\- Мне теперь часто холодно. И страшно, - говорит она. - А если я не справлюсь? Не смогу его победить? Да, это он подарил мне силы, но служба ему ничем не лучше рабства. Я хочу все решать сама. Как вы говорили. Как вы.  
Нет. Не на ту.  
Лилит прикрывает глаза и смотрит из-под опущенных ресниц, как Сабрина соскакивает с кресла и принимается мерить комнату шагами. Маленькие босые ступни утопают в высоком ворсе ковра, и кажется, их омывает океан крови.  
Лилит знает, каково это.  
Лилит знает, как восхитительно горяча чужая кровь в час, когда настигает холод и некому согреть. И насколько быстро она остывает.  
Вино помогает не хуже, но оно закончилось, а девочка перед ней все еще мерзнет. Гордая девочка, которая приходит и приходит за советами, но никогда больше - за помощью. Умница. Ей хватило одного раза, одного багряного росчерка, чтобы понять, как опасна бывает чужая щедрость.  
Лилит поднимается из своего кресла и делает последний глоток.  
Ковер заглушает стук высоких каблуков.  
Сабрина смотрит на нее снизу вверх: сияющее лицо в обрамлении спутанных локонов, слишком много света, слишком много мягкости, слишком широко распахнуты глаза. Слишком некстати приоткрыт рот.  
Помада у нее приторная словно земляничная жвачка, и нужно протолкнуть язык глубже, чтобы ощутить настоящий вкус.  
Сабрина хватается обеими руками за отвороты халата Лилит и держит, ни притягивая ближе, ни отталкивая от себя. Отвечает на поцелуй медленно и вдумчиво, изучая. Оказывается, у нее прикушена изнутри щека, и когда язык легко задевает ранку, Сабрина наконец вздрагивает. Она коротко, еле слышно стонет и разжимает пальцы, скользнув ими по горящей коже в вырезе халата.  
Лилит облизывает губы.  
Сладость и соль. Все, как в жизни.  
\- Ах, извини, извини, сама не знаю, что на меня нашло, совершенно не понимаю. Просто захотелось поделиться с тобой вином, теплом, хоть чем-то... Порыв, - выдыхает Лилит в нежный рот с размазавшейся помадой и замирает, когда мягкие губы несмело растягиваются в полуулыбке.  
\- Хорошо. Это будет наш с вами секрет. Не делайте так больше.  
Сабрина подходит еще ближе и доверительно шепчет:  
\- Ну, или предупреждайте в следующий раз, а то я чуть не задохнулась.  
И подмигивает. Маленькое прекрасное чудовище.  
В конце концов, думает Лилит, вместе с силой и покорностью неизбежно требуется опыт. Пусть девочка набирается его. Сегодня - приятным, завтра - не очень приятным способом. У жизни их много.  
А как этот опыт использовать - решит сама.  
Это только их дело.


End file.
